What We Have
by Riley4
Summary: Cordelia questions Jenny about their relationship


What We Have  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG.  
  
Genre: - Slash. Romance.  
  
Pairing: - Jenny/Cordelia.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - This is for Dan. The song is "Get Mine, Get Yours" by Christina Aguilera.  
  
"Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
  
All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be." ~ Get Mine, Get Yours.  
  
Cordelia Chase turned to the woman in the passenger-seat. "Look, I'm not saying I don't like what we have, it's just I'm not exactly sure what it is we have! You know?"   
  
Jenny Calendar looked at the younger woman, trying to work out how best to answer. They were sat in Cordelia's red car, in the student parking-lot. The only ones still there at this time of night, they could talk without drawing attention to themselves. "Cordy, do we really need to define our relationship? I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. It's been going pretty good, hasn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's just. . ." sighing, Cordy turned her gaze away and her shoulders slumped.   
  
Jenny placed her hand softly on Cordy's arm. "Hey, what's the matter hon? You can tell me."  
  
Cordy looked back at Jenny. "It's just. . .look I don't mean to get all demanding or anything, but God! this is driving me crazy. When I see guys checking you out, I get so. . ."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you don't have to. I'm with you."  
  
"I know that. It's just I wanna spend time with you. Proper time. Not snatches here and there."   
  
"I know. So do I."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do."  
  
"So this isn't a physical thing for you then?"  
  
"Is that what this is about? No, of course it's not. Well, yeah, I mean, it is physical, but not just a physical thing. I care about you Cordy." Jenny slipped her arm around Cordy's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"This feels so good, right here with you." She kissed Jenny's lips briefly. "When I see you at school, I wanna kiss you, like others can when they're dating. I mean, that's what we're doing isn't it, dating?"  
  
"I guess. Except without the actual dates."  
  
"Then can we go some place together?"  
  
Jenny pulled back and looked sceptically at her partner. "Such as? It's not as though we can go to the Bronze as a couple now is it! I shouldn't even be with you. If anyone ever found out, I'd get fired."  
  
"See, you just don't want to spend any time together. The only thing you want is sex."  
  
"That's not true. Do you seriously think I'd risk my career for a quick fuck? Hell, I know I shouldn't be with you, but I can't help the way I feel about you. But if you think that lowly of me and our relationship, then I'm gonna go." Jenny made to get out of the car.  
  
Cordy took hold of Jenny's arm. "Please don't. I'm sorry. I guess this whole thing- - -us, is just confusing me. It's not fair that we have to hide."  
  
"I know. But it won't be for long. When you graduate we can stick our fingers up to the world and tell 'em we're together. You think you can wait 'till then and keep it low-key?"  
  
"Sure. As long as I don't have to wait that long to touch you!"   
  
They both smiled at each other. "Course you don't honey. You think you can get me all this hot and bothered, with you dressed in that tight top and skirt, and not give me some release hmm?"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Cordelia leaned over and kissed Jenny. "Backseat?"  
  
"Backseat." Kissing, they climbed over the frontseats and into the back of the car. Cordelia on top of Jenny, they started getting rid of their clothing.  
  
"Put your hands on my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Runnin' chils up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours." ~ Get Mine, Get Yours. 


End file.
